What Really Goes on When We're Not Lookking
by hieis-rubber-ducky
Summary: Do you really know the yu yu hakusho gang as well as you think you do? Read this to find out!


**Behind the Scenes: What Really Goes On When We're Not Looking**

day 1July 31, 20058:04 am

specimen: Yusuke

(in the room with hieisevangelizeangel (HEA), Kit, Kurama, Hiei, and Ducky)

Ducky: Ooh! My show is on!

(show comes on)

Ducky: man it's a rerun.

Kit: This one is still funny.

HEA: yeah, I've watched it several times!

Ducky: yeah. Remember when… never mind. I don't want to spoil it for everyone

Hiei: I hate you.

HEA: oh, don't worry Hiei. Its okay!

Kit: shhhhhh! Everyone be quiet!

(show has started)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ducky: Hello everyone! My name is Mahiru Akimoto, and I am your host for today's show! Now, today we will be interviewing YUSUKE URAMESHI! (walks up to Yusuke's room and knocks)

Yusuke: (opens door) huh?

Mahiru: Hello, Yusuke! I'm Mahiru Akimoto, and I'd like to interview you for my morning show! Can I come in?

Yusuke: Oh! Ah, sure. Come on in.

Mahiru: (looks around messy room) Errrrrrr… is there anywhere we can sit?

Yusuke: Uh, sorry about the mess… erm… there's a couch over there.

Mahiru: So, Yusuke. How hard is it being spirit detective?

Yusuke: Well, it's actually pretty difficult. I mean, demons are very tricky. Take Hiei for example. You never know if you can trust him.

Mahiru: I see. What do you think has been your most difficult case being spirit detective?

Yusuke: Keeping up with Botan. She's always got new news and tricks up her sleeve. And I still can figure out how she could be the grim reaper…

Mahiru: nods While on cases, who do you think you get along with the best?

Yusuke: Hmmmm… Kurama.

Mahiru: Why?

Yusuke: I'd say because he's calm and, I dunno, we sorta have had some strange connection since we first met.

Mahiru: Cool. Thanks for talking with me Yusuke. (shakes his hand) bye-bye!

(outside Yusuke's house)

Mahiru: Ok, viewers. We're taking a short break, but when we come back, the fun part awaits. Now that we've learned a little about Yusuke and how he acts in public, we're going behind the scenes to see how he acts on his own. See ya soon.

TV person: We'll be right back, to the "What They Really Do" marathon

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ducky: I think this calls for some popcorn.

Kit: Much appreciated.

HEA: Extra butter, and maybe some salt. Me and Hiei can share! (hugs Hiei)

Hiei: (sweat drop) hn.

Kurama: (comes into kitchen with Ducky to help) we wouldn't happen to have any cookies?

Ducky: (busy making her popcorn) m hm. In the oven. It's almost done…

(oven goes off)

Kurama: yep. It's done. (goes over and gets the cookies)

Ducky: hey, Kurama? Could you poor some milk?

Kurama: sure. Where are the glasses?

Ducky: Up in the cabinet…

Kurama: ok. (gets glasses and pours milk) I'll get the ice cream.

Ducky: Go ahead and take everything you can out, I'll be there in a minute.

Kurama: ok. (walks out of the kitchen carrying the glasses, bowls, and cookies)

(popcorn finishes)

Ducky: Now, is there anything I need to get…

popcorn

spoons

ok. That's all. (grabs the stuff and gets out right as the show is coming back on)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Mahiru: (climbs up a tree right outside Yusuke's window)

Yusuke: Is she gone? (looks out door to realize Mahiru's truck is gone) ok. Time to get back to my MAD SCIENCE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

I YUSUKE URAMESHI, WILL ATEMPT TO CREATE A NEW AND IMPROVED- GRAPE SODA! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mahiru: crazy…

Yusuke: (pushes a button on the wall and a lab table with fizzy stuff in beakers, multi colored liquid in graduated cylinders, and tubes all over it)

Mahiru: Very odd…

Yusuke: (looks up) who's there? Hmmmm… (runs over to window) Hm? Oh well. (goes back to work) Now, if I mix the orange and blue… (mixes)

**BOOM!**

Yusuke: (face blackened and hair standing up on end) I better take a shower before Keiko gets here… But first, I will open the window to air this place out… (walks over to window and opens it. Then enters the bathroom)

Mahiru: I think it's safe to enter. (steps through window) Ooo! (runs over to a metal slab containing six buttons) I wonder what this will do… (pushes a red button and a big, whirring thingy comes out of the floor) cool. I wonder what it does. (pushes the only button on the machine) Flying cheeseburgers? (concentrates on the small, hovering cheeseburger) Hm? Oh well. (pushes the orange button)

Yusuke: (still in shower) LALALALALALALALA! I'M IN LOVE WITH KEIKO'S MOM! WOO HOO! SING IT!

Mahiru: (sweat drop) A zapper? (walks up to the 'Zappy3000' and pushes a button that reads 'G') A… goat?

Goat: GOAT! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Mahiru: A flying cheeseburger and a crazy goat. Hm. (pushes yellow button on the slab) Chalkboard. Hn. Boring.

Chalkboard: (writing: _Chalkboard. Hn. Boring)_

Mahiru: Cooooooooool. (fascinated)

Chalkboard: (_Cooooooooool.)_

Mahiru: that could be useful…

Chalkboard: (_that could be useful…)_

Mahiru: is there an off button? (walks up to the chalkboard and finds a loose piece of chalk) Maybe… (picks up chalk and writes: show me your formula)

Chalkboard: (shows Mahiru the formula) Ok. Just follow the instructions.

1.Mix all of the purple and yellow potions together.

2.Add one table spoon of salt.

3.Boil till dissolved. item in solution.

5.Let set for five seconds

Ok. (grabs a stack of paper and puts it in the pot) YES! (pulls paper out five seconds later)

Yusuke: (fumbling around in the bathroom)

(The handle turns…)

Mahiru: (gasp)

Yusuke: (walks out) Oh gosh. (sees the flying cheeseburger, the crazy goat, and the chalkboard)

(outside)

Mahiru: That's all for now guys. So till next time, bye! (waves)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ducky: (turns on some music) come on, guys, lets party!

HEA: sounds good! (pulls Hiei to his feet and starts to dance)

(a little while later…)

TV: and we return to, 'What They Really Do'

(authors note: ok, people, I hope you liked this chapter, and please review. Remember, I won't post anything new until I get at least 5 reviews, so please post for the sanity of others. Thanks.)


End file.
